A Prank to Far
by Shazzar
Summary: This is just weird and yet another byproduct of my bordom. And ladies please do not stop reading after a couple of sentences. It gets better.
1. Chapter 1

A prank to far

A prank to far

Or

Stuck in Sexy Jutsu

"Come on pervy sage teach me new jutsu." Naruto yelled.

"Pipe down or the research subjects might hear you." The Pervy Sage whispered, as he peeped at women in the sauna. "That's it, SEXY JUTSU." Naruto disappeared and in his place stood a tall blonde naked girl. "Please Master Jiraiya, won't you train me?" She said in her high pitched sweet voice.

"That's enough." A deeper female voice said. Both Jiraiya and the girl turned to see who had spoken, but it was none other than Tsunade.

"Uh! What are you doing here Tsunade?" Jiraiya said as he stumbled back from her and his peep hole.

"Well I was going to take a steam, but what should I see as I enter this court yard but you peeping and Naruto using that stupid form." She shouted with a scowl. Naruto released from his jutsu and said. "Hey! It's not my fault, I was just trying to get him to teach me more jutsu."

"Well think of a better way to get his attention then showing him a naked girl's body."

"Oh yeah, well what are you going to do if I ignore you." Naruto rebutted.

"I might ban that form from the village."

"Oh I'm so scared, look I'm shaking." He turned his back to her.

"Don't just walk away or something bad might happen to you." Tsunade threatened.

"Yeah right! I'm going home ."

That night Naruto got ready for bed, opened his window, and got in his bed. The minute his head hit the pillow he fell asleep and dreamed about his jutsu. When he awoke he felt cold, so he closed the window. He put some water on to boil, and went into the bathroom while he waited. His eyes were foggy and he was so tired that he walked right by the mirror without a glance. When he reached the toilet, he lifted the lid, and tried to pull down his pants, but found he wasn't wearing any. "So that's why it was so cold." He thought, as he started to relieve himself. Suddenly he was wide awake, because it was running down his legs instead of in the toilet. "Hey! What's going on." The thought raced through his head as he looked down and saw that his anatomy had changed from male to female. "I'm a girl." He whispered and rushed to the mirror. But when he got there he realized what it was. "Oh it's just my sexy jutsu, I must have changed in my sleep." He said, and put his hands in the release hand sign. "Transform." Was all he said and closed his eyes expecting smoke, but nothing happened. "What! What's going on?" He yelled and continued to try 7 or 8 times. "It's no use." He moaned. "What am I going to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Still Stuck

All the Attempts

Naruto still looking in the mirror began to cry, do to a drastic increase in estrogen. After

ten minutes of constant crying he finally got a hold of himself.

"Alright, I've got to do something, but what? He banged his hand against his head for an idea when he heard the whistle from his teapot go off.

"Well it's no good trying anything on an empty stomach." He said as he walked into the kitchen, and turned off the stove. But when he put his hand on the pot it burned him. "Ouch!" He looked at his hand to see the damage but it had already healed.

"What the, oh yeah the nine tailed fox must have done this." Naruto thought about this statement until he had an idea which made him scream and jump for joy.

"The fox can fix this I just know it." Naruto's hands flew to make the right signs and then he found himself in the great hall of his mind. Even in his mind he was a girl.

"What ever happened it made me a girl inside out." He said as he started to search for the fox.

"Hello, Mr. Fox I need you to fix something." Naruto yelled. Suddenly he heard the scampering of feet and a sweet but upset voice replied. "Go away, I'm trying to sleep." Naruto started towards the voice. "Don't come any closer or I'll rip your legs off." The voice threatened.

"Hey where's the fox and who are you?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm nobody and his not here." The voice said.

"Yeah right, why don't you quit pretending and show yourself, you chicken" Naruto taunted.

"Why you little brat, how dare you insult the might Fox demon!" Then the place started to glow with chakra. Then the nine tailed fox leaped forward in his scariest pose. Naruto broke out laughing, because the once massive and red demon was now a small and pink fox.

"What happened to you?" Naruto chocked out as he continued to laugh.

"Hey your one to talk, what no clothes you must have rush in here." The fox retorted.

"I came here for you to fix this, but seeing as you have the same problem this was just a waste of time."

"Just go away, it's your fault this happened anyway."

"How is it my fault, I woke up like this."

The fox began to cry and whine about how unfair his life had been.

"Forget this." Naruto said and put his hands in the release sign. Once he was back in the real world he prepared his ramen.

"Even as I am nothing taste better then ramen." He thought as he ate. But then there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Was what crossed his mind while he called, "It's open."

The door opened and a man spoke. "Is every thing alright, I heard a scream."

Naruto had his back to the entrance of the kitchen, but when the man walked in he turned around. The mans jaw dropped and he ran right in front of Naruto.

"Hey baby I'm Horbe, one of the greatest ninja the world has ever seen!" Horbe said, trying to be as smooth as possible. Naruto move against the stove, but Horbe simply moved within the same distance again.

"What do you think your doing?" Naruto said angrily.

"Come on girl I'm only in town for a while, let me show you a good time." Horbe said as he placed his hand on Naruto's chest. Naruto looked down and realized why this guy was acting so weird towards him.

"YOU PERVERT! Get out of here." And with that Naruto slammed him out the door, which he locked, put his back to it and slid to the floor.

"Man that was just weird," he sighed. "Guess I'd better put some clothes on." He stood and walked to his closet.

"Now lets see what I've got." He pulled out his usual wear, but his under wear was too small, and the pants weren't long enough. He tried to put on his black shirt but it wouldn't fit over his newly acquired body parts, and when he tried the jacket on he couldn't breath. So he went back to the closet, but the only other thing he could find was a large t-shirt. "All I have is a shirt no pants." He looked about and seeing the curtains had an idea. He grabbed the curtains and wrapped them around his waist and pinned it there. "There that should do, now to get back to breakfast." He said as he re-entered the kitchen and finished his first bowl and went to make another bowl when he discovered he was out of food.

"Great, now I have to go to the store." Naruto shrugged his shoulders and slipped on his

Open sandals and walked out of his apartment.

"I hope I don't run into anyone I know, that would be awkward."


	3. Chapter 3

On the Streets

On the Street

Many eyes focused on the strangely dressed figure walking through the village. Naruto looking around saw all the eyes in the village trained on him, he began to hear whispers all around him.

"Who is that?"

"I've never seen her before".

"Is she supposed to be here?"

"Somebody go tell Lady Tsunade."

Naruto started faster towards the market, with a panic rising around the street. Soon the streets were completely empty.

"I wonder where everyone went." Naruto thought.

"Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing, on to the market." Naruto continued walking until the market was in sight.

"Hey! You! Stop!" Naruto stop, looked around, and in an instant he was surrounded by Ambuu blacks opps.

"What's going on, what did I do?" Naruto was frightened.

"What is your reason for being in the village?" The man in front said.

"Who sent you?" The one to his left said.

"Will you come quietly?" The one on his right spoke out.

Naruto didn't know what to do, with Ambuu black opps. In front and on either side of him, he felt a hand grab his arm and a familiar voice spoke.

"Lady Tsunade has ordered my to take this person to her immediately." Naruto couldn't turn to see who had grabbed him, nor could he remember how the hand had dragged him away from the legendary squad and towards the Hokage's office. As they reached the outsides steps the hand released its grip and let Naruto fall to the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea, just taking me like that?" Naruto screamed as he sat with his back to his rescuer.

"Stop you, the Lady Hokage wants to see you, so be on your best behavior. The feminine voice said. Naruto looked up in the owner of the voices face, with recognition. He nodded his head in agreement with his pink haired friend Sakura. Then she offered her hand down to him and relaxed her face.

"It's okay to go in now." Sakura said as Naruto accepted the hand and rose to his feet. They walked in the main door and down the hall where a loud but muffled argument could be heard. "Lady Tsunade! You can't be doing things like that, just because you think that it will teach them a lesson."

Well he wouldn't stop when I commanded him to, and if he won't listen to the Hokage then who will he listen to?"

"Still it's too much and what if you didn't do it right and he gets stuck like that?" It was at this moment that Sakura raised her fist and was about to knock on the door, when it flew open and out popped one of the village's chunin with his right leg twisted up and behind his head.

"Be careful, she's in a really bad mood." He whispered, as he hopped out of the building and for the time being the story. Tsunade seeing Sakura and Naruto spoke. "Come in Ladies." The subtle hint of sarcasm in her voice was ignored be the present company as they approach the desk.

"So you're the girl who has been causing all the commotion." Tsunade said with the happiest tone anyone had ever heard come from her. Naruto decided to play stupid and replied.

"I don't know what you mean. I just woke up in this place with nothing on and no money."

"Well then how is it that you now have clothes on?" Tsunade questioned.

"Well as I sat up from where I ay on the ground a boy who was hand some, strong, and brave, saw me and brought me what he had he even gave me some money so that I could bye some food and better clothes." Naruto lied, but in the most convincing way that Sakura was filled with love for this boy and asked.

"Do you know what his name was?" Sakura's eyes grow large as he said "Naruto Uzumaki." At that her face dropped and her inner Sakura said.

"WHY NARUTO! CHA! That a Pervert." But Sakura know better then to crush a girl's idol and said.

"Oh you're lucky you ran into him."Tsunade rolled her eyes and tried to get back on point.

"Alright, if you don't mind giving us your name then we can allow you to stay in the village for a while, that is if you don't mind having an escort." Naruto was filled with relief that he wasn't kicked out of the village and quickly responded.

"That would be great my, umm, who would be my escort? There was a moment of silence and it seemed that Tsunade was deep in thought. Then she looked up and smiled.

"Sakura are you ready for your next mission?" Tsunade spoke knowing the answer.

Sakura shook her head as a reply.

"Good, then your next mission is to protect and escort this girl while she is in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Sakura bowed her head in respect.

"Since that's settled what's your name?" Tsunade asked. Naruto hadn't thought this far and was about to say his real name when it accrued to him for the first time in an hour that he was a girl.

"Man! What am I going to do, umm think Naruto she just needs a name." He thought to himself. "Naruka Hime." Naruto said quickly.

"Alright then Naruka I would like to see you in a couple of days." Tsunade said as they turned to leave the office. When they were outside the building, Sakura looked at him over for awhile and finally said.

"The first place we're going is s clothing store."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Shopping Adventure

Naruto's Shopping Adventure

"What! Why?" Naruto was shocked.

"Have you seen the way you're dressed?" Sakura said sarcastically. Naruto was about to protest when he had an idea.

"Why don't you invite some friends along and we can have a girl's day?" He smiled as the words passed his lips.

"Well we did have something planed for tonight; I guess it would be alright if we started early." Sakura thought it over and grabbed Naruto's arm.

"Alright, let's go get them." And with that they went together down the street. Not to long after they started Sakura stopped at a flower shop.

"This is stop one." Sakura said and pulled Naruto into the shop.

"Hey Sakura! Are we still on for tonight?" Ino asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah, in fact that is what I'm here to talk to you about." Sakura replied.

"You're not going to cancel are you?"

"No, I've been put in charge of Naruka here." Sakura pointed at Naruto.

"So we were hoping to start now with a shopping trip." Sakura finished.

"That sounds like fun." Ino turned and yelled.

"Hey Mom I'm going to go now see you later." Then she went back to two them.

"Okay lets hit it." Ino said as they all walked out the door.

"Who's next?" Naruto ask.

"You wouldn't know who it was any way, but you'll see." Sakura said to him. They turned the corner and came upon Hinata's house.

"I'll go knock." They heard from Ino while she went to the task. When the door opened and Ino and Hinata were in conversation, Sakura whispered in Naruto's ear.

"This one is a little different sometimes she up and others she's down as low as you can get, but she's still a lot of fun.

"Yeah right," Naruto thought.

"Hinata is always the same, I don't know what she's talking about." But Naruto acted like he was listening and said.

"If you say so." Sakura looked back at Ino and Hinata, who where now headed in their direction. When they reached Sakura and Naruto Hinata spoke boldly.

"Hello, I'm Hinata and you are?" Naruto was surprised and speechless, but finally got out a few words.

"I'm Naruka." And although that was all he could say Hinata grabbed his arm and spoke.

"Well Naruka I think we could be really close friends." Naruto blushed some, and thought.

"Is this the same Hinata I know?" They started to walk again.

"Now that's every one lets go to the all girls clothing shop." Sakura said, and the others nodded in response. A while later they arrived at the store, when the other girls went in Naruto stopped. Ino noticed and looked at him.

"What the matter?" Naruto thought about all the times he had tried to sneak in that place.

"Nothing lets go." He replied and they entered. Inside women and girls alike where getting changed, Hinata grabbed Naruto again and said.

"Come on I'll help you find something great in here." Sakura and Ino went off to find themselves something nice too. Hinata pulled Naruto over to a shelf, retrieved some clothes and then pushed Naruto into a near by changing station.

"Hey, you are really force full." Naruto was beginning to get a bruise on his arm.

"Just take off what you have on and try this." Hinata held out a set of clothes for him. He turned his back to the opening and took off his shirt. He heard a noise but didn't turn around until he felt someone bump in to him, he faced Hinata who had begun to change herself. Naruto was speechless, but when Hinata started to lift off her top Naruto couldn't help but speak.

"What are you doing?" He said as shocked as he could be. Hinata spin around and looked at Naruto.

"The same things as you, I didn't think you'd mind." Hinata replied, Naruto remembered that he was a girl to and decided that he needed to get over it.

"Okay, yeah I don't mind go ahead." Naruto turned around again and slid on the new blouse that Hinata had handed him.

"Uh I can't get this over my head, could you help me?" Hinata said. Naruto looked at her; the new shirt was on one arm and stuck around her head. Naruto grabbed the inside of the shirt and helped slide it down over her shoulders. Hinata smiled.

"Thanks, now let's see if the pants look good." She put on the new pants, and then she looked back at Naruto.

"How do I look?" She questioned. The clothes were a deep blue set; the shirt had cut off sleeves that reattached with string at the elbows, while the pants were slender, and had been cut at the bottom seem at acute angles.

"You look great!" Naruto said as he grabbed the pants he had been given.

"You look pretty good yourself." Hinata said admiring Naruto, who was now wearing a hot red blouse with black trim around the collar and down the button line, not to mention the black cut offs with rhinestones on the pockets.

"Let's go find the others and show them." Hinata put her arm around Naruto's neck.

When they found Sakura and Ino they had all so finish their shopping.

"On to my house!" Ino Shouted as they left the store.


End file.
